Kala
Kala Kapur 'is a quantum biologist under the employ of Celestial Corporation and the last fifth tier support character for the second Evolve Hunting Season. She was originally teased in audio files and the CMETLink page, revealed through a hidden message in the end credits audio. She was released on January 27th 2016. Biography Kala gained fame as a microbiologist for successfully transplanting metabolic processes from alien organisms into terrestrial organisms, tricking cells on a microbial level into behaving in ways that were previously thought impossible. In particular, she generated a method of teaching the ''E. coli bacterium to pull energy from the quantum foam generating substantial "free" energy in a terrestrial organism. With the success of her career, Kala was hired by Celestial corporation to ply her trade on Mercury Isolate - although this was a ruse, and her actual work was to take place aboard Celestials top secret facility Akhenaten station, studying Monster biology. Kala can be described as the foremost expert on the monster race, although that knowledge may still amount to relatively little. After experimenting with Kraken DNA she attempted to integrate it into her own being, this lead to her deformed arm and eye and the fear that the monster DNA will take over. Personality Weapons and Equipment '''Siren Missiles An improvement on Kraken's technology, these airborne missiles home in on nearby enemies. When placed on the ground, they become more powerful, slower moving homing mines. * 150 rounds per minute * 1.61 second reload * 35 damage per shot normally * 80 damage per shot as a mine * 5 shots per magazine * 6 missiles can be deployed as mines * 20 homing speed * 2 meter homing range * 6 meter mine homing range * .5 second arming delay * 8 maximum seconds of flight * 60 second lifetime * .3 second invulnerability time Teleport Pads An improvement on Wraith technology, these pads create rifts that allow teammates to move instantaneously from one teleporter to another. When pad is placed, it activates itself after 5 seconds. Each hunter is able to use it on their own without delay, however must wait 15 seconds before re-entering. * 2.3 second reload * 25 hit points * Can be deployed 7 meters away * 5 second activation time * 15 second cooldown on two way reset * 1.3 meter trigger radius Armor Reducer Using Goliath’s armor technology, the Armor Reducer shoots a beam which deals light damage and temporarily drains the Monster’s armor. The armor quickly regenerates once the beam connection breaks. * 50 damage per second (Applies damage over time effect that hits 5 times a second over .25 seconds for 10 damage per hit.) * 3000 armor removed per second * 35 meter range * Requires 10% ammo to fire * 15 second recharge with a 2 second delay before recharge begins * 15 degree lock-on angle * 25 degree sustain angle * Magazine duration of 5.5 seconds (for a total of 275 damage per magazine) Class Ability: Shield Burst The Support Class signature device applies a shield to all Hunters within an area around the Support that will decay after a short time. Downed: Caber Holloe Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 13 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * Put Kalas armor reducer on early, when everybody is available to do damage. Its value decreases when the monster is mitigating through terrain or rock walls. * Siren Missiles have a large homing radius when armed, making them excellent weapons for harassing an out-of-sight monster without putting Kala at risk. * If you put one teleporter inside the dome and one outside the dome you can teleport outside (Works well with Lazarus). Weaknesses Relationships with other Hunters Markov- Markov is not phased by Kalas appearance, calling her brave for grappling with monsters. Caira- Caira admires Kala for her research, but at the same time fears her for what she's become, claiming "you've done something very stupid haven't you?" Slim- Kala looks to gain sympathy from Slim since they are in similar situations, however Slim merely feels contempt for her because she willingly did this to herself. warning her that she should reverse the process while she still can. Screenshots Videos Trivia * Her monster adaption was due to appear into the game before Turtle Rock Studio's contract expired. * Kala's voice is provided by Erica Luttrell References Interview with Dr. Kala Kapur Short Story - Kala's Story Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Support Class Category:DLC